residentevil2fandomcom-20200213-history
Alfonso Black Warner
Alfonso join the army in 1997 at age 22 where he become one of the young members of the Team besides Leon and Carlos J.R. and they call him Black, because he hides in the dark and he shoots to the enemy. He also risk hes live by killing the Special Agends Killers. He join the Umbrella Sercurity Service Bravo Team as Commando with hes Captain name James is the one who bring him in the team as Commando #1. He survived the horror nightmare on 1997 which he survived the Laser Beam and the Aliens attack with hes Teammates and hes old friends from the army name Carlos J.R., Maria and Carlos Olivera. Alfonso Family die on 1998 which he meet hes Cousin name Vance Drew after that Vance join the U.S.S. Bravo Team as Commando #2. Vance and Alfonso did the main appearence on the Mission they called that The Perfect Mission with the Commandos.Alfonso did hes last apperance and mission on Resident Evil Mansion where he got cut on two pieces on the Red Queen Chamber. Alfonso Warner was a Commando from the U.S.S. Bravo Team. Early Life Alfonso born on Michigan on May 3 1975. He grow up on Tenesse where he dad leff hes family to join the Special Forces on U.S.A. Alfonso also speak English, French and he speak some Spanish but he undertand well. Alfonso Warner dad is from Republic Domedican he can speak Spanish and english well and hes mom is from Florida she speaks English and French. Warner was intersting joining the Army one day. Warner is a smart men who past an every class and he also past any test level with A. He never have a B grade only straigh A's. He is an Smart soldier as himself. Life as Soldier Before that Alfonso join the Army he was leaving with hes family. Went the general of the war send him a mail for he can join the Army Alfonso was undecided. Alfonso finally decide to join the Army and the Red Team with hes Captain Krauser. Alfonso only won three ranks just like Michael Guthrie he became a Black soldier who hides in the darkness who try the kill people or shoot people on the darkness. Went the War start Alfonso, Murphy Seeker and Michael went to the wood to attack the enemy from behind. But it was a bad idea The enemy was in the tree before them and they start shooting them one of the soldiers try to shoot Murphy but unexpectedly Alfonso save hes live by jumping saying "Be careful" and Michael start to shoot on them and, Alfonso and Murphy take cover while Michael was cover them and Alfonso and murphy throw a explusive granade to them and they kill almost everyone there and they start shooting again and they kill everyone who was in the woods. They finally attack the enemy from behind and the other members shoot too. They thud the War was over. But it wasn't over. While they where walking in the Area the enemy strike back from behind. Alfonso was the first one to notice the enemy attack. They hide somewhere of the mountain in they stay there while they gone. Fanaly they gone but they where heading to the military base is where the General was there. Alfonso have a plan. He said that all of them show attack the soldiers with the special weapons that the team have. Alfonso have a Black Machine Gun the others have diffent type of weapons. Alfonso, Krauser and Carlos J.R. went to the Military area to attack the enemy with the special weapons that they have on their hands. Alfonso shoot everywhere to restract the other soldiers while the others teammates wiat there while they have an signal of they team. Krauser and Carlos J.R. shot the soldiers from behind like they did the last time. One of the soldiers shot Carlos J.R. leg while Krauser shoot the soldier who shot him and the others succesfully protect the Area and they put an explosive bomb to explore the entire are the General went with them and they hide while the bomb exploded. Maria Olivera call for resistance (She call for the Navy to throw bomb on the military area) they did and the whole military area explored. The mission was over but Carlos Olivera J.R. was still injury from hes leg after that shot. Alfonso return home with hes family save. Weapons Primary Weapon '' Alfonso Use this guns as Primary Weapon went Krauser hes Captain give him this Machine Gun that he use to have in hes Army base room the General give him that weapon to Krauser for he can give it to someone that really need it like him. Went he give it to Warner. Warner use this weapon to destroy the Enemy. This gun is a Latest Machine gun. This Machine Gun has over 80 bullets and fast speed. This Machine gun has a strong firepower and the sound is strong. This Machine gun looks like the AK 47 but this is heavy and is big snough. This Weapons was desing was one of the strongets Machine Gun on the Raccon City Army.'' Secondary Weapon Krauser give this gun to Warner as hes primary Weapon. Warner use that weapons many of times such went he was doing Target practice and on the War. Alfonso u se this Weapons as hes Primary weapon before he got the BLACK Machine Gun. This Machine Gun have 75 Bullets. It shoot 9 bullets per second. The sound of this weapon is clear and calm. This Machine Gun is fast but not that fast like the BLACK Machine Gun. This Machine Gun doesn't have lot of Firepower is weak but it can still kill People.The Palco Firepower M4A1 automatic, battery-operated Airsoft machine gun brings you a detailed design with a fully-extendable stock and a carrying sling. It also comes with 2 rechargeable batteries, 2 auto-loading magazines and 100 Flying Colors .12 gram plastic BB's.pon. Minor Weapons Handgun CZ 75 SP-01 TACTICAL cal. 40 S&W, light rail, decocker, tritium sights, black polycoat - 12rd mags Alfonso Use this Handgun severals of times. this gun have over 20 Bullets in ech Stock that Alfonso Hold. Is not fast as the Machine Gun but is strong. The CZ 75 SP-01 is the first full size handgun (4.72” bbl) from CZ to feature the improved manufacturing technology and ergonomics of the NATO approved CZ 75 Compact P-01 model. Featuring an integral 1913 accessory rail on the dust cover, rubber grip panels, and CZ’s corrosion resistant black polycoat fi nish, the SP-01 is the newest model to join the family of pistols based on the CZ 75 (SA/DA) platform. Borrowing from the improved grip geometry of the CZ 75 Compact P-01, the SP-01 utilizes an extended beavertail to protect shooter’s strong hand as well as allowing for a deeper and more secure grip. The new grip geometry with checkering in key areas on the front and back straps combined with the redistribution of mass provided by the accessory rail noticeably decreases the perceived recoil from previous models and allows for more rapid target acquisition and transitions. '' ''The SP-01 was designed as a military and law enforcement duty sidearm. The new model is currently in use by security forces fighting the war on terrorism. Thanks to its exceptional accuracy and superior handling characteristics, the CZ 75 SP-01 has alsofound supporters in the fi eld of sport and target shooting. '' ''Its list of users on the competition circuit include World Champions Adam Tyc and Angus Hobdell (1st and 3rd place respectively in 2005‘s IPSC championship, World Shoot XIV). Granade A BULLYING corporal training raw Army recruits ordered 14 of them into a troop shelter - then threw in a live grenade. Alfonso use this grande two times in the War. Alfonso also have 3 Hand Granades on hes back. He shut the door as the rookies screamed in terror while the device bounced around the floor, but mercifully it did not explode. '' ''The NCO from 1 Rifles, who soaked the group with beer later in the day, has been suspended at Catterick Camp, North Yorks. A senior Army source said last night: "The NCO ordered 14 recruits into a troop shelter, threw the grenade in and shut the door. Do You Know? Do you know that the General choose him for hes Intelligense. General thud that he was going to be in the first class but he was wrong. Carlos J.R. was in the first class. Risking Everything Alfonso was in the store buying some meal for the Sunday celebration. While Warner was walking he saw running away the Special Agends Killers in the bank with the money that the bank have. Warner told everything to hes parents about what happen and they say "Stay out of trouble" but Warner didn'r listend. On the next day three Agends Killers stole an store they take all the money and Alfonso was about to buy the sodas for the special day. Warner got piss about that he has to do something about it and stop the violance in Raccon City. Warner saw the news in the same day and he saw the Special Agends Killers stole something special from the museum an Diamond. So Alfonso decided to solve that problem by looking for the Agends. Finale Alfonso locate them. They were locate in an old farm. Alfonso decided to take hes old gun that hes father give him long time ego. It was a Norinco M-1911A1 'Sport Model' (Black) .45 ACP Handgun. Warner had evrything ready to attack them but he decided to wait into it was a right time. The Agends kill Special Agends and they fled away with a red car. He also see a Chief asking for that he can help. But Alfonso refuse to help him. Into Warner have trouble with one of the Agends Killers and Chief came and save hes day. Chief ask that he is going to be alright. Alfonso finally say "Yes". After Alfonso get into the farm he kill one of the Special Agend Killers Guard. Alfonso count the numbers of the Agends Killers and it was only 6 of them. Chief go to the other way. He said that he have a plan. Alfonso said that is alright and also he said to be careful and Chief say to be careful to. Alfonso do some noice to distract the Agends while Chief go for hes plan. Chief yell outside and he run to the other way. While Alfonso Shoot them. Chief shot to they kill only one of the Agends Killers. They shoot everywhere and the Leader of the Agends Killer fled away. Warner follow him. While the Chief take care of the rest of the Agends. Alfonso and The Leader Agend they start fighting. Chief throw an explosive granade to them and he kill everyone except for 2 of them the jump in time. Alfonso hit the leader with the handgun and he fell down on conscious. The two Agends Survivors they keep shooting to Chief and they die went Alfonso Shot them from behind. While Alfonso was talking with Chief The Leader take his Handgun out and he start shoot but unexpectedly Chief shot hes leg and Alfonso was empress by Chief. Warner take hes gun away. The Police Came and arrest The Leader of the Agends Killers. On Sunday Alfonso invite Chief to the Sunday celebration and Alfonso also said "Thank You to Save my Life", And Chief said you Welcome. Weapons Norinco M-1911A1 'Sport Model' (Black) .45 ACP Handgun. Alfonso use this Handgun to Kill all the Special Agends Killers. Alfonso Use this gun before for practice hes shoo ting went he was 17 years old. Hes dad give him that gun went he came home one day. This Gun have only 18 rounds with a slow speed but powerful. Do You Know? Do you Know that Chief and Alfonso die and the same Year 1998 went the Raccon City Incident Happen. *Chief got bitten by an Zombie in the bar and he transform into a Zombie. *Alfonso die in the mansion with hes teammates. He got cut in two went he try to avoid the Laser Beam. U.S.S. Special Mission Alfonso Join the Umbrella Sercurity Service Bravo Team as Commando #1. James One Salmon Shade choose him as one of hes best Commando on Bravo Team. Alfonso first mission was an a island with hes teammates name, Rain Ocampo, J.D. Salinas, Chad Kaplan, Spence Parks, Alice Abernathy and hes Captain One. They went behind the big mansion where the terrorist are. The Objective is sample, They have to capture the boss of the terrorist and retrive the Money from them. Went they arrive to the island with a boat James send J.D. and Rain to the East, Spence and Alice to the West and James, Kaplan and him they go foward. Commando was i little nevours but he was keeping cool everystep that he go. Went they found the door to get in. James send Commando foward to clear the entrance, the entrance was clear and Alfonso sign hes team that the entrance was clear, James and Kaplan move up and they saw two Terrorist from behind, they were door guards, and Kaplan and James make noices while Commando was plenty on them with the Handgun and also he put the silencer suppressor on it, while the guards were walking, Alfonso shot the both of them, and he hide the bodys while Kaplan take they card to enter the entrance. They move on to the next entrance and Commando clear the entrance again but they were nobody around, went James and Kaplan get in, the terrorist came from everywhere and they start shooting, but Alfonso, James and Kaplan cover each other with the wall that was behind them the Terrorist they were up front. The team have no way out to get out of there they can't not cover for long time and they don't have lots of maganizes and they decided not to shoot, but the West Team (Alice and Spence) came from behind the terrorist and they shot them from behind they were to many of them so they cover too with the walls. Alfonso throw a flash grande on the terrorist to restract them for The West Team can shoot them and Alfonso, Kaplan and Commando they did and one of the guards set the introduce alarm and they were quickly to hide somewhere where nobody can saw them. The mission will be failed if one more alarm gets activated by a Guard so the team went careful, step by step. The rest of the team get there in time and they start shooting to the terrorist and the rest of the team they move foward and they enter to the Living Room were the last door was to get in to grad the terrorist leader and the money. Went Alfonso Open the door. One of the terrorist shot Alfonso arm and he cover behind the walls wild Captain One cover hes team and Warner have no chance but to stay and wait for the medic the shot was daadly and he cound move the arm. The rest of the team got there on time and they help him walk. He cound move hes arm and he was a little dizzy to walk. After Captain One get the Terrorist and the Money they get out of the island and they destroy it as well. Warner arrive to the city and they take him to the hospital. The end Alfonso got out of the hospital, and he return home and he also congrulate hes team for the great work they did last night and the Team come and visit Warner. Weapons Primary Weapon [[Brugger+Thomet MP 9 submachine gun (Switzerland)|'Brugger+Thomet MP 9 submachine gun (Switzerland)']] Alfonso use this Machinegun as hes primary weapon. Warner use this weapon to kill all the terrorist and capture the terrorist, the money and destroy the island to. Alfonso Machine is gray and also have little magazines. Warner also have four stocks (Magazines) with full of rounds. This Machinegun rate of fire is: 900 rounds per minute. Effective range: 50 to 100 meters. An Alfonso each stock have over 30 rounds (bullets). Alfonso also carry the Silencer (Suppressor) for he can kill the guard without making noices. Alfonso sucessfully kill the guards without making noices and he use it carefuly like hes baby. You can transform this weapon into many of ways. Alfonso transform hes machinegun into this: The B+T MP 9 submachine gun, with red dot sight, tactical light, B+T silencer (suppressor) and spare magazines, and also he use it with shoulder stock opened. This weapon is easy to use and is also very light with the small magazines they have you will have no problem reloading this weapon. Alfonso dind't have any problems with hes weapon. Not even reloading. Warner use dark or black weapons such as this one, its black and gray mix but he thinks is black for him. The only reason that Alfonso Warner is using Black weapons is because a memorie of the army, he use to call himself BLACK the men who hides in the dark and kill the enemys with an dark weapon. Secondary Weapon [[Jupiter Eye 9mm|'Jupiter Eye 9mm']] Alfonso use this weapon, to kill the terrorist, without making a noice, and also have a silincer (Suppressor), he need it to kill the enemys without making a noice. Warner Handguns is fast and went it shoots it makes little noice like went a bird is making noices with the peck. This handgun have over 20 rounds, and Alfonso carry 2 magazines at that mission. This handguns are easy to use and they are really light for Alfonso, Is really easy to use that handgun , upload them, and is easy to plenty to the enemys and kill them, for sure. The AO Length is about 7.8 in, The Diameter is 1.35 in, Weight is about 12 oz and the Standard Finish is Matte Black. Alfonso always use Black Handguns, Black Machineguns and Black Mines or Granades. Alfonso loves dark weapons such as this one (Jupiter Eye 9mm). The only reason that Alfonso Warner is using Black weapons is because a memorie of the army, he use to call himself BLACK the men who hides in the dark and kill the enemys with an dark weapon. Minor Weapons Madbull GSG-1 Stun Grenade ''Madbull GSG-1 stun Grenade is a gas grenade, Alfonso use that Grenade in the mission to restract the terrorist with the grenade for the can't not see the team. Alfonso use it only one time and it was really useful. The Grenade explore some kind of gas, the can let you kill for the toxics the Grenade has, but is really useful. Warner grenade was really useful, he bring two grenade, he put it, on the back of hes belt. They also black and they are kind of big and is also easy to use, just pull the '' U.S.S. Mission Impossible Land Of Aliens Risking Is Dangereous The Commandos Perfect Mission Mansion Incident Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Commando List Category:U.S.S. Soldiers Category:U.S.S. Members